A force sensor having a bending element and a resonator arranged on the bending element is described in an article by Tilmans et al., "A Differential Resonator Design using a Bossed Structure for Applications in Mechanical Sensors," Sensors and Actuators 25-27 (1991), pp. 385-393. The vibration frequency of the resonator changes due to deformation of the bending element. As shown in FIG. 5 of Tilmans et al., force sensors of this kind are machined from one piece of brass in a complex structuring process.